Small size is desirable in personal radio communications devices such as cordless telephone handsets. However, small size creates problems with the space available for the electronics of the radio communications devices. These space problems, in turn, impose size restrictions on the radio components. For example, antennas may require certain amounts of space within radio communications devices. Thus, a need exists for space-saving components and techniques for personal communication equipment.